Ikari no Monogatari
by Imitating Eve
Summary: OneShot. Japanese name used. A fairy tale of a daughter of a warlord and a poor samurai who loved each other deeply. How they managed to live with happiness and love. And how our little Dawn dreamed. R&R!


Ikari no Monogatari

**The title means 'Story of Ikari' well since it is based on old Japan I thought it should be with Japanese styled title.**

**I watched Pokemon DP in Japanese just to see how their voice works and OH MY GOD SHINJI'S VOICE WAS SO DAMN SEXY! Is that my nose bleeding? Why can't Korea have a good voice for the characters, most of them sucks. That's why I watch English and Japanese versions, anyway have fun reading.**

This is a tale of a warlord's daughter and a samurai.

It was a long time ago when Hikari first saw Shinji. To her he was one of the grumpiest, meanest, jerkish, and handsome person. Dasoku Shinji was his name, he was a samurai. A poor and dimwitted one but no one said he was a horrible fighter. And Hikari loved everything about him.

Hikari was taking a walk with her servant. "Beautiful morning, isn't it Yuko?" Hikari asked the servant. "Yes, oujo-sama" Yuko answered with polite bow. Hikari smiled and saw a purple haired man in light blue kimono, standing on the town's bridge. Her face brightened, "Shinji!" Hikari called out to the samurai. Shinji turned around to face her. Hikari ran to him, and paused when she spotted another woman with him. The woman turned around and walked away. "Who was that?" Hikari asked. "Akiko, why?" Hikari frowned. "You aren't supposed to be with any other female than me!" Hikari pouted. Shinji chuckled and patted her head. "Oujo-sama you worry too much."

Hikari tilted her head, "Do I?"

"Yes, you do. Of all the fair women in this city you are the most beautiful." Shinji said as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you saying that just because I'm the lord's daughter?" Hikari frowned.

"Well partly yes. But you mean more than that to me. You are more than I have to serve." Shinji said with unusual kind smile. This was why Hikari loved him so much, his rare smile, was so beautiful that she wants to see it again and again and again.

"Promise to meet me here tomorrow." Hikari said as she held out her pinkie finger. He tangled his around it, "Promise. I will be here." Shinji promised and Hikari walked away. "Was that Lady Hikari?" Akiko peaked from behind. "Yes, tell aunt that I am living fairly well, will you?" Akiko nodded. "Shinji, I can see your fate, it's not in safe fate." Akiko said. "It involves her, am I correct?" Akiko nodded and collected her red hair to one side. "Very. You are destined together but too many things are getting in your way. Once you are through it will be fine. Hope you can make it to there." Akiko bowed and walked away. Shinji stared down at the reflection of himself of the pond.

The next day Hikari prepared to get out. "Oujo-sama our lord is waiting." A servant said. "Why?" Hikari tilted her head, slightly annoyed now. "Sir Hideyo is here." Dawn's light smile faded away and horrified expression appeared on her face. "Why? What does he wants this time?" Hikari shook the servant hard, demanding the answer. "Hikari! How glad to see you." Hikari turned around and saw a huge man with black hair. Hikari backed away. "What do you want? I never wanted to meet you, so why are you here?" Hikari asked as she backed away. "That's not a way to greet your fiancé." Hideyo said with a smirk. "You are not my fiancé." Hikari growled and said as if those words are worms. "My father is about to cancel our wedding so you are no longer my fiancé and you never will be."

Hideyo raised his brow. "I doubt it." He said and approached close to her.

Hikari backed away, "Get away from me." She said. He smirked and got close to her.

"Hikari?" Hikari turned to see her father.

"Father." She said with a polite bow.

"I need to have a conversation with you." He said turning around, "Follow me."

Hikari followed her father to his room. She knelt in front of him and He sat on his sheet and sighed. "What is Hideyo doing here father?" Hikari asked.

"He came here to hurry you and his wedding, I declined. But I'm afraid I cannot do much. But wait, trust me, you can do that, right?"

Hikari nodded. "Anything to get him out of my life." Hikari muttered. Her father dismissed her. She hurried out, worried, and ran to where Shinji was waiting.

Shinji was looking at the fishes swimming peacefully and pursed his lips. He heard a panting sound and looked up. "Shinji…." Shinji smirked at the girl and walked toward her. "I am sorry that I'm late." Hikari said as she hugged him. "I don't mind." He hugged back and kissed the top of her head. Hikari giggled. "You are beautiful." Shinji said with a gentle smirk. Hikari smiled then she grasped Shinji's cloth and looked up. "If I become ugly and not beautiful someday will you still love me?" Shinji patted Hikari's head. "Of course I would. Why do you think I will not love you anymore just because your appearance changed?" Hikari kissed his cheek and smiled sadly. "You will love me always, right?" Shinji nodded.

"Hikari!" Hikari and Shinji released each other. Hikari turned around and saw Hideyo walking toward them with a frown.

"What are you two doing together bracing each other?" Hideyo pushed Shinji away.

"Don't touch him!" Hikari growled at him.

"Why are you protecting him? I'm your fiancé." Hideyo asked.

"You are not my fiancé. It was our family who forced it, I never, in fact, accepted it. So get used to it and stay out of my life." Hikari pushed Hideyo but since he was big he hardly budged.

"How touching. Trying to marry a low class like him. Are you taking a pity on him?" Hikari growled and dragged Paul, walking into the market place.

"I'm sorry that happened." Hikari said.

Shinji shrugged, "For a fact I don't care. I hate him but he's not worth speaking to."

Hikari beamed at his answer. "Come on." Hikari happily pulled him in, trying to have fun and Shinji obeyed and followed her around. Trying his best to make her feel happy.

Hikari returned to the castle after. She smiled happily as she remembered the moments she shared with her lover. His gentle touch and soft kiss, she missed them already. She took a bath, warm water soaked her body and made her relax. "What could be better?" She asked herself with a smile. She closed her eyes. After a moment she came out and dressed in her night gown and sat on her bed. She touched her lips as if to remember him. "Ah…." She sighed and heard the door open. "Who is it?" She asked standing up. Hideyo came in.

Hikari's soft smile faded instantly as she glared at the man. "What do you want Hideyo? What do you need from a woman this late in the night?" She stood up, slightly gripping on her white night gown. "A company." He answered as he walked closer to her. "Hikari, why can't you see it? I love you and you will love me soon. Forget about him and come with me. Let me have you." He said as he approached her even more close.

"Why should I? The only reason you pretend to love me is because once you marry me and when my father dies this land would be yours. I'm the only child." Hikari said calmly but she wasn't really calm. She was angry and furious.

"Really? Then what makes you so sure that he loves you? Tell me, what is the difference between me and him?" Hideyo asked as he walked even closer to her. He was now standing right in front of her. "First of all he doesn't act like he can have a dominance over me. And second of all he respects me unlike you do. All you do is to boss around and think you can do anything with me or anybody here. But you are wrong. I am not going to marry you like you want to and planned to, now get out of my room!" Hikari did her best to push him away.

Hideyo gave her an irritated and annoyed look. "You think so, huh? Then let's see if he will still love you after this." Hideyo pushed Hikari onto her bed and got on top of her. "What are you trying to do? Get off of me!" Hikari screamed as Hideyo ripped her clothes off. "Somebody, help me!" No answer came back. "Help me!" She screamed once more but no answer. She tried her best to get away but no, she couldn't do it. He was too big and too strong for her to get away. "Help me!" Hikari screamed but annoyed Hideyo blocked her mouth and kept her head down. Tears flowed down her cheek as she kept on screaming but got muffled by the mouth.

Hikari sat on the bed, it was dawn. She stared at the floor, tears still flowing down. Her favorite night gown was ripped and her hair was a mess. She looked like a poor homeless woman and now she had lost her virginity because of that freak. Her tears kept on flowing down as she stood up. She opened the door and saw two of her servants. They looked shocked and scared by her appearance. Hikari stared at her servants for a while then walked off. She slammed open her father's room. He looked surprise to see her and shocked to see her in such condition. He wasn't asleep this late for some reason.

"Why didn't you send help when I needed it?" Hikari asked as she approached her father.

"Hikari…" He said and stared at her.

"Why didn't you come when I screamed for help?" She asked again as tears started to flow down.

"Listen, I…."

Hikari was now standing right in front of her father, "WHY DID YOU LET HIM RAPE ME? IT HAPPENED RIGHT UNDER YOUR ROOF. IT HAPPENED TO YOUR DAUGHTER. IT HAPPENED IN YOUR DOMAIN! WHY COULDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?" She screamed at him, who looked like he was still in shock to answer.

Hikari let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe it. Her father wasn't taking her side at all. She walked up to a sword display wood and picked up a long katana blade. Hikari's father backed up, frightened.

Hikari silently drew the sword, held up her hair and cut few length of it. "You are not my father." She said with teary yet dangerous eyes and left the room.* Her father stared down at the blue hair, shocked and frozen.

Hikari walked up to her room packed few things and walked out of the castle. She ran. She ran, still wearing the tattered cloth and ran to her lover's house.

"_You think he will still love you?"_

Hideyo's voice said in her head.

"Yes. He will." Hikari said, trying to convince her own self rather than him. She wanted him to be with her, she wanted him to understand her and still love her.

Hikari knocked the door of a small cottage located on the outskirt of the town. Hikari was about to knock once more when the door opened and Shinji, sleepy yet shocked to see her at this time of the day, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Then he examined her and realized that she wasn't in a condition to chat. "Shinji…." Hikari felt tears running down her cheek again. She told herself to be strong but in front of him, it all crumbled down. Her instinct told her to seek safety from this man.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Shinji let her in and hugged her tightly. "What happened to you? Who'd done this to you?" Shinji asked. "Shinji?" Shinji's brother, Reiji walked out and spotted Hikari and covered his eyes. "Okay…. I think you need new cloth. I will get you our mother's." Reiji then pulled out a green kimono with blue sash and handed it to her. He disappeared into the kitchen to give the couple some space. "Hikari, explain to me what happened." Shinji said as he helped Hikari to wear the outfit. "Shinji I will tell you but we got to leave now. Somewhere out of my father's territory." Hikari said.

"Now?" Shinji asked and earned a nod. Shinji looked like he was thinking, sighed and nodded. "Alright. But now? Isn't it too dark?" Hikari shook her head.

"Reiji!" Reiji peaked out from the kitchen. "I need to leave now, um, can you help me pack few things?"

Reiji gave his brother a sad nod and put some extra clothes and emergency food then handed them to him with Shinji's sword.

"Be careful, brother." Shinji nodded and guided Hikari out of the house and helped her get on the horse. He got on the horse and helped Hikari to sit between his legs. "Hold on tight." He said and she put her arms around his waist. "I will see you later Aniki." Shinji told his brother and took off.

They ran through the forest as fast as Shinji can get the horse to. They took a short break at a small pond. The sun was rising and Shinji gave her a rice ball that Reiji gave him. "Thank you." Hikari said as she ate it quietly. Shinji patted Dawn on the head and kissed her forehead. "Okay, let's go." Shinji helped Hikari to get into the same position they were and they took off.

Shinji stopped his horse when he saw the guards standing at the boarderline. "Hikari, try your best to hide your face." Hikari nodded and hid her face in his chest. He sighed and approached the guards. "Halt!" a guard said and Shinji stopped.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" the guard asked.

"Dasoku Shinji. Samurai. My grandfather is ill I got the message and I'm trying to go to Haishou Territory where he is." Shinji said, half lying and half telling the truth.

"And who is she?" Shinji glanced at the slightly trembling girl, "My wife." Shinji answered.

The guard nodded and let the door open. He kicked the horse's side and it started to run.

Hikari fell asleep, leaning on Shinji's chest. Shinji gripped around her tightly so she wouldn't fall. It was almost noon when he reached his destination. Haishou Territory where Akiko and her mother lived.

Shinji gently shook Hikari up. "Hikari, we are here." Hikari slowly opened her eyes.

"We are here." Shinji jumped off the horse and caught her as she jumped down.

"We need to walk from here." Shinji said as he grabbed the horse's rein and walked to the town.

The town was more busy and lively than Hikari's hometown. She smiled and looked around everyone. For a moment she forgot about what happened less than 24 hours ago. Her lips trembled as the memory came back.

"Hikari? We are here." Shinji gently said as he knocked a door of a house. Soon after the door opened and showed a girl that looked familiar to Hikari. The girl spotted Shinji and hugged him.

"Shinji! So glad to see you. Did you miss me or something?" The girl asked sweetly but Shinji pushed her away.

"Where's Aunt Yukiko?" Shinji asked. Akiko pouted a little but let them in.

A middle aged woman with same purple hair as Shinji's greeted them. "Shinji, what brought you here? And who is that young lady?" The woman, who Hikari figured as Yukiko, asked.

"Hikari. She's my lover. She will explain why we are here. She didn't quiet explain to me what was going on." Shinji said. Hikari trembled. Shinji put arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous. This is my aunt, Yukiko and her daughter, Akiko. Don't worry she's my cousin." Shinji smirked at Hikari.

"I didn't say anything." Hikari pouted at him.

"Um, explanation? Why are you two here?" Akiko asked. Hikari's playful smile disappeared and told them to get somewhere where no one else would hear. Yukiko guided them into a room.

After Hikari finished explaining why she came to Shinji at very late time Shinji stood up with his sword. "Shinji!" Yukiko grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" He barked at his aunt but stopped when Hikari grabbed his hand.

"It's no use. I will then lose you too. I don't want that and you don't want me to be sad." Shinji looked at Hikari and hugged her, muttering apologies with tears.

"I'm fine." Hikari lied. She then faked a smile. Shinji knew that it was a lie but kept on hugging her. Yukiko and Akiko sighed.

"You two will have to stay here. It's not safe for you back in your hometown so stay here." Hikari nodded.

"I will lend you two a room and while you are here I will introduce you two as my nephew, that's true, and his wife. I hope you two are fine with that." Shinji nodded and so did Hikari.

It has been few months since they lived in this town. Shinji helped Yukiko and Akiko with their farming and Hikari tried her best to help but since she hadn't done any of these hard works it was rather hard and frustrating. "You do it like this, you are doing it all wrong!" Akiko sighed but didn't say anything else. "Let's try it this way. Is this easier?" Akiko asked. Akiko was the one who helped Hikari the most. Although she can be little cranky, I mean really cranky sometimes she was a big help for her to settle into this unfamiliar surroundings. And she was her only friend here.

"Look!" Hikari was looking for a ripe apple when she heard someone speak and looked up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the men. Hikari apologized and ran off. "Hikari?" Akiko saw Hikari run into the house, locking herself inside the room. She panted as the nightmare engulfed her. "Hikari?" Akiko called. "Shh! Be quiet." Hikari pleaded. Akiko turned around and saw two men. One was huge and bulky. Akiko made a grossed out expression. The other next to him was a middle aged man who had same blue hair as Hikari. Akiko soon figured out who they were.

"What are you guys doing in my house? This is an intrude! Get out of here before tell the Lord about this matter." Akiko said.

"We are here to meet him child. But I saw my child coming into this place, do you mind showing her to me?" the middle aged man said.

"What child? There are only 2 people living here, me and my mother. Now get the hell out of here!" As Akiko said the grunts around her threatened her.

Akiko spotted Shinji who looked rather shocked by the scene.

"Get away from here!" Akiko shouted and Shinji quietly, quietly as possible, walked off. But her opponents thought it was intended to them and the bulky man ordered to search the house.

"Let go of me you damn rotten spoiled freaks!" Akiko shrieked as the guards searched the house and dragged Hikari out, who was trembling in fear.

"Hikari." The middle aged man said.

"Do I know you?" Hikari asked.

Hideyo growled, "He's your father you dimwit. Show some respect."

Hikari blinked, "I don't have parents. I am an orphan." Hikari said, trembling had disappeared, she glared at them.

"Hikari." The man said again. Trying to approach her but stopped.

"Obey and let's go back." Hikari shook her head.

"Why should I? This is my home." Hikari said.

Hideyo lost it and was about to attack Hikari when another sword clashed. Hikari looked up and saw Shinji. "Hikari, run." Shinji said. Hikari blinked. Hideyo pulled away and charged for another attack which Shinji blocked again. Akiko grabbed Hikari's hand and ran.

"Get them!" Hideyo yelled at the grunts who went after the girls.

Akiko's grip hardened as she guided Dawn to the market place.

Shinji glared at Hideyo. He swung his sword and Hideyo blocked. "Pathetic." Hideyo said, "You are like a worm got stepped on by someone better than you." Hideyo strike and Shinji blocked, "Yeah you may be better than me but I have Hikari with me." Shinji said as he quickly slashed Hideyo's belly. Hideyo grunted and strike, managing to hurt Shinji on the left arm. His sword hand was right so it didn't really matter, what? No, it was painful. Shinji eyed Hikari's father, then after dodging Hideyo's attack he aimed his sword at Hikari's father and stabbed his sword.

"If you were a father then you should've protected her." Shinji spat as he pulled the sword out from the man. He turned around to face Hideyo, who looked furious now.

He attacked Shinji, almost stabbed in the belly but Shinji dodged and slashed Hideyo's shoulder.

Hideyo groaned and attacked Shinji on his arm, right under Shinji's scar.

A scream and both Hideyo and Shinji turned to see who it was and Yukiko was standing there, horrified. Shinji then realized that he killed Hikari's father in front of this huge crowd. Shinji, quickly making decision, thinking that this has already happened, stabbed Hideyo's heart. "You are a piece of garbage." Shinji glared down at the dying Hideyo.

"What is going on in here?" The Lord of Haishou himself showed up. He looked pretty shocked to see the corpse of two men, one the lord of the neighboring area and a noble.

"Care to explain?" He asked Shinji. He was about to when Hikari appeared and stood in between them.

"I am his daughter. The man, who's dead is my father." Hikari started.

"The man next to there, Hideyo raped me in my own house and my father ignored it. I was too angry so I ran away with Shinji. This is all my fault." Hikari looked down. The lord of Haishou raised his brow and looked at Yukiko.

"My lord, she's speaking the truth." Yukiko said. She then walked to Shinji and wrapped a cloth around his wound.

The lord looked around the mess. "I will forgive you this time for then there is no one to rule the area. I will acclaim you as the warlord for your wife here," the lord glanced at Hikari, "Is the daughter of the former lord so you are his son-in-law."

Shinji frowned. Hikari spoke, "He's not my father. I cut my own hair." Hikari showed the lord her short hair.

"Cutting your hair off cuts your bond but not your parents' bond. You will still be called as the warlord's daughter and he will be called the new land lord." The Lord of Haishou showed his respect to Shinji. Shinji and Hikari looked at each other.

"It's over Shinji. Choose." Akiko said. Shinji remembered what she told him. Shinji grabbed Hikari's hand, "I will stay here." Hikari smiled, "So will I. Tell my mother I am so sorry." Hikari bowed and so did Shinji. The Lord of Haishou, with a smirk then offered a place of a bodyguard which Shinji accepted and Hikari didn't seem to mind that.

**2 years later**

"Shinji!" Shinji flinched as he heard his brother's voice. "Reiji?" He looked out and sure enough, he saw the ponytailed man standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Oh great." Shinji said but he had a faint smirk on his face.

"Shinji, I missed you so much!" Reiji hugged his younger brother.

"Let go of me, Aniki!" Shinji struggled and heard a laughter of his wife.

"Good to see you Reiji." She said with a warm welcoming smile.

"Can't you be nice like her?" Reiji asked and Shinji rolled his eyes in reply.

"Oh and where is my sweet little niece?" Reiji looked around. Dawn smiled and went into a room and brought a small baby girl with light purple hair and cobalt blue eyes. Reiji beamed at her.

"She is just adorable! Are you sure she is Paul's daughter?" Reiji asked Hikari and made Shinji bit irritated.

"Alright, you came here to move in so stop bothering and get inside." Shinji growled.

"Of course, of course." Reiji said. Hikari laughed, so did Reiji and then Shinji managed a smile and hugged his wife.

"I love you Hikari." "I love you too Shinji."

"And they lived happily ever after." Johanna finished. "That was awesome. Mom, do you think I will have a lover like Shinji?" Dawn asked. "Of course. I'm sure you will find him at your journey next year." Johanna said with a smile.

Dawn beamed. "I can't wait!" Dawn exclaimed as she stared at the book. She smiled. "I'm going to marry someone like Shinji. He is cruel and grumpy sometimes but he was kind to Hikari." Dawn said.

"I am sure you will find your own Shinji, now go to sleep." Johanna kissed her daughter good night and turned off the light. Dawn giggled as she imagine how her 'Shinji' would be like, her prince charming.

**1 year later**

"Ash, cheer up. I'm sure you can win the next time." Brock said. Ash pouted.

"Hmmph. Pathetic." Paul replied and glanced at Dawn. Dawn gulped as her heart started to beat.

"Shinji." She told herself.

Paul smirked at Dawn and walked away.

Dawn smiled to herself, "I think I found my Shinji." She whispered.

**Okay, that was the longest oneshot I've ever done and this is also the first oneshot that is not a songfic and the plot fully belongs to me. Only the plot.**

**I couldn't sleep and was having a random thoughts until this popped into my head. Well was it good?**

**Please review if you like it.**

**The ending was crappy because it's like a fairytale and you know how they are.**


End file.
